<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grasp by sleepy_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323846">Grasp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry'>sleepy_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Introspection, OTP Feels, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, he'll be privileged enough to watch her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Zaraki Kenpachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuchiki won’t break in his grasp. Kenpachi’s watched her drag men off the battlefield, bigger than him, heavier and meaner. Her body is littered with bruises and scarring, testaments to her strength and dedication, a reminder she belongs to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia belongs to him, and he nearly mocked her when she demanded he take her to bed then she scaled him and kissed him, no room for teasing. Kuchiki clung to him, a thirsty vine, grinding wherever she could, mouthing his neck and begging he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hurry up, Zaraki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never watched her face, blocked with her panties and stockings as blindfolds. Rukia ain’t no maiden. She’s a complete brat, grinding against his face, dripping down his chin, and threading her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someday he’ll have the privilege. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted some indulgence with Kenpachi: Professional Pussy Eater spoiling Rukia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>